


Catch the Snitch

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Catch the Snitch

Harry turned on the shower as hot as he could stand and reached for the soap. He let the water work the muscles in his back, which were aching after a particularly intense match. 

Once he'd scrubbed himself clean, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked toward his locker.

"Katie!" He was surprised to see his teammate sitting on the bench opposite his locker. "I thought everyone had gone."

"I forgot my mobile. Mum's idea." She shook her head. "Great match, by the way. I wasn't sure we were going to pull it off."

"Doubted me, did you?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Never you." Katie stood, a smile curling her lips. "In fact, I think you deserve a reward for all the _hard_ work you put in for the team."

"Oh?" Harry saw the way her eyes were traveling over his bare chest, the way they moved down, down, down....

"Uh-huh," she said, her hand reaching for his towel. 

Harry's head hit the lockers behind him, echoing loudly in the quiet room, as Katie sucked his cock into her mouth.

Maybe being the only bloke on the Holyhead Harpies wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
